Memories of Blue
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: I was left at the front of Konohagure's gate by someone. I have a feeling I know who. Probably Ika-musume, she probably thinks that I need to be with other humans because she doesn't know what to do with them and probably kissed my forehead because she's seen people (mothers) do that. I nodded. Though it doesn't match up and that's the only explanation I've got. Reincarnation Fic.
1. Prologue

**I had this inspiration and everything, so this is all I can do with this chapter.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

When I first woke up, I saw Blue. Well, to be specific, a shade of Blue that looks like grey but the Blue was very warm and yet, I feel like I'm blind like I'm not using my glasses. I could see colors only. Green and brown, which I'm guessing are trees and leaves as it associates with it, Blue, the warm blue, and Red that was slowly growing.

I tried squinting and widening my eyes to try and make sense of where I am. We finally got pretty close to Red. It turned out to be Beige and Faded Red. But the Blue set me down as soon as we got to a close distance to the Beige and Faded Red

As he did that, I could feel water dropping on my face. And that was when I realized that the Blue was crying. I could feel warm hands cupping my cheeks and softly felt it with the thumb. I cradled the hands as best as I can when I heard a deep chuckle.

A warm kiss was bestowed upon my forehead and I went crosseyed to see why the heck would someone kiss me? That was when I realized that I have chubby hands when I went to reach out for the Blue. The Blue whispered something that was incoherent to me or something.

I felt something placed around my neck. As I brought it closer to my face, I could see that it was a pendant. Akame. Who the heck is Akame? I heard the chuckle once more and some murmuring as he probably saw me scrunched up my face. I resisted the urge to gnaw on the pendant and I don't know why.

His hands were removed from my person, which I whined in protest, trying to get the warmth back. I don't know why, but I clearly heard the word 'Aishiteru'. The Blue disappeared from my vision soon after. I cried, trying to find the Blue in panic.

But then I saw more of a Brown, Green, Blue and White combo coming closer. Moreover, two of them. I scrunched up and wailed even more. I was picked up by BGBW #1 and they both headed inside the Beige and Faded Red with me as a tag along.

Then, there was the burst of colors as soon as we came in. Yellow, White, Blue, Green, Brown, Red, Orange and Black. Soon, we reached towards a Huge Red building and went inside. It was quite boring. We reached somewhere, I got bored of it and so I went to sleep.

The next time I woke up, I woke up because of a sound and an epiphany. I woke up to the color Brown. My epiphany was that I was in the body of a baby, just like every fanfiction I've read and I did not know where I am but that loud sound is too noisy. I grumbled and tried to go to sleep. Nobody came. I figured that the loud sound was the sound of a crying baby.

It was quite sad to hear them. And me, being the one with adult mind and with a guilty conscience, I sang. I sang to different melodies I've heard over my past years. Possibly my previous one. I sang to numerous songs like How Far I'll Go, Reflection, Intoxicated, On Love: Eros and Agape, Innocent Blue, His Theme, Return to the Sea, and anything for them to keep quiet. It was cute to hear no silence. But as a baby, like how I'll assume that I was and hope that I'm not disabled, I could only hum as all my words turn into meaningless garbles.

My throat hurts by the time the babies are all quiet and ostensibly asleep. I don't even know how old I am.

I pondered in my supposedly crib. Where have I seen blue before? If I assume that this is all like fanfiction, there would be numerous possibilities. There's Kuroko Tetsuya, but the wrong shade of blue, so I crossed him out. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez? No. Different. Or else I would have associated him with White. Definitely not Wendy Marvel nor is it Juvia Lockser...Wait, I got it! Ika-musume!

I nodded. That must be why I'm here. She probably thinks that I need to be with other humans because she doesn't know what to do with them and probably kissed my forehead because she's seen people (mothers) do that. I nodded. Though what doesn't explain is that she gave me the pendant, not that I'm complaining.

So now, I got everything in the story. I laid on my crib. If this was a new life...Then why don't I remember my supposedly memories before this?...

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I'm sure that you know who the Blue Grey guy is. If ya still don't know, well... A pun on her name I guess. A _kame_. Kame is a turtle in Japanese. I'm not giving her a last name, so she'll be like an orphan without any last name, just like most people in the anime.**

 **And I was curious. I would have thought that Naruto would be a no-name person, but he got a last name! Even if some people have family, we don't even know what their last names are because of the fact that it was never revealed. Only when shouting and introducing, basically.**

 **And the reason why she can't remember is because currently, she is watching too much anime and reading too much manga. So basically, it's like a nagging feeling like she knows but can't touch it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Second Story. My friends are in a field trip right now and is getting me delicious food. I dun need them boys. FOOD OVER BOYS ANYTIME! FOOD OVER FRIENDS!...sometimes?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

I stared dully at the ceiling. There was absolutely nothing to do. Nothing. Because these people were too busy with something else. Well, time to count my times table. 2 times 2 is 4. 2 times 3 is 6. 2 times 4 is 8...

* * *

 **-Timeskip very much, Timeline, OC is 6 years old-**

I was known as Akame in this life. One of the few who wasn't named by the orphanage. The name Akame was carved into my pendant by someone who was probably my family.

I had lived this life normally... well, as normal as it can get. I understood that I was reborn in the Narutoverse, the anime that I know very well but had forgotten the plot of.' 'I understood that I saw a blue-grey color when I first woke up, the person who left me here. I think that I originated from Kirigakure because the only colors that I've seen that is either blue, or grey or both, is from there. I didn't hope for anything. I didn't hope to become a Mary sue, or like most fanfictions, become someone important to the plot.

I didn't want to involve myself with anything. Not the anime, not the plot, and oh god, definitely not the main characters. Their luck was so bad but so good in every mission they take. Always life threatening until someone does something about it.

I can't believe that the characters don't bother learning something a lot better than absolutely nothing. The main characters barely even learn any jutsus. I don't even think that the protagonist, cough Naruto cough, learnt anything from Jiraiya. The only thing he learnt from Jiraiya was the rasengan, the water-gliding thingy and possibly some Kyuubi tricks.

Rasengan is so over-used that everyone knows about it.

I was forced into the academy so that the caretakers didn't have to worry about me much. The academy was necessary for every child to attend. Only for a year before they decide which lifestyle they want to pursue. Though most of the children had been brainwashed to join the Shinobi Academy, I decided to join the Civilian Academy.

* * *

It was different from what I thought. The Civilian Academy was not like a regular school I had in the previous life. It's more like the Shinobi Academy, but Civilian version. They were taught agriculture, politics, economics, evacuations, languages, hand signals, precautions, and surprisingly, a normal gym period. The gym period had gymnastics and jogging to be able to escape anything along with self-defense. Every child was taught how to handle knives and how to defend themselves with it.

It was a Shinobi village after all, invasions were frequent.

* * *

When it was a break from school, about a week and three days. I would help the caretakers from the orphanage by going into the baby section and helping to take care of the infants. Maybe?)

I tried not to get close to them, I tried not to love them too much. I failed.

Every time a hopeful parent comes in, they would always adopt the tinier and dependent ones. They prefer the babies. With heavy heart, I always watched them leave.

* * *

This time, I asked the caretaker if I could have one baby to love and to care for along with the others. They stared at me with scrutiny, but reluctantly agreed. I looked around, even in the toddler section, I have never seen a certain blond, and I was inwardly grateful for it.

Then, I found a baby with orange tuft of hair. In her files, she was born from a seduction mission; mother was from a kunoichi born to a civilian family while the father was from Takigakure. It was unknown whether or not the father was a ninja. The mother was forced to give her up because of her family who already disapproves of her being a kunoichi.

The baby stayed asleep when I cradled her in my arms. She was mine from now on.

I told the caretaker that I've found a baby and they signed me of as a pair with the baby to whoever adopts either one of us. I didn't change the name of the child, given to her by her mother. My baby was named Moegi.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I have no sense of things sometimes...But meh. I don't want anything to be as close as canon since everyone seems to be complaining in different stories that I shouldn't keep things canon. My arrangement is just absolutely horrendous. I just think about the stories that I want and randomly type it.**

 **I bet Avisian is horrified by everything. Lol. I am good at thinking the big picture, but not the details...**


End file.
